stinkyslapoopllcfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley
Gregory/Gregsan "Greg" Heffley is a main character in Cuddles & Catbug. he is voiced by David Hornsby. Bio As revealed in the original series, Starfire was Koriand'r, an alien princess from the planet Tamaran who was in line for the throne. When the powerful Gordanians invaded the planet, her devious sister Komand'r (aka Rodrick Heffley), wanting the throne for herself, took the opportunity to convince the Gordanians to capture Koriand'r as Tamaran's soon-to-be-queen, in exchange for peace and her place in the throne. Koriand'r went with them convinced it was for the good of her planet, only to discover Komand'r's treachery and the Gordanians' plan to bring her to their Citadel to live out the rest of her days as a tortured slave. Koriand'r then managed to escape during space flight and fled to the nearest planet, Earth. The Gordanians followed in hot pursuit, but were defeated when Koriand'r was aided by four superpowered teenagers. Once she was officially free of the Gordanians, Koriand'r decided to stay on Earth, took the name Starfire (which is what Koriand'r translates to), and joined the other heroes in forming the Teen Titans. Starfire reprises her role from the original Teen Titans (Series) as the quirky, compassionate, yet powerful alien of the team. Even though she is often the one to ask the meaning of a word, she is extremely loyal and kind-hearted, putting her friends before herself. Her usual mood is extremely friendly, but she will flip into a rampage if a friend/loved one is in danger. Appearance Starfire wears a light purple suit, grey gauntlets, and tall purple go-go boots with stars on the bottom. She has orange skin, long reddish-pink hair and green eyes with the "whites" of her eyes being light green along with large feminine eyelashes. As seen in Dude Relax and Laundry Day, she is seen wearing a pink bathrobe and towel on her head. She enjoys wearing pink when relaxing. Laundry Day In an attempt to replace her clothes while Raven washed them, Starfire took up sewing and created a beautiful ball gown which she says is hideous. Artful Dodgers She wears a sports outfit in Artful Dodgers, which is quite similar to her usual outfit. The outfit consists of a blue headband that covers her eyebrows, a blue top, long white socks with small stripes near the top, and blue shoes. Her wristbands and necklace are the same. Colors of Raven Starfire can briefly been seen with two large ponytails, tied with green bows as Pink Raven brushes her hair. Starfire The Terrible Starfire once again took up sewing and this time created a legitimate villain costume. Unlike her normal attire, this costume is nearly all black with some purple spikes on her neckplate and gauntlets, and covering most of her body except her arms and face. Her hair is fixed into a single ponytail due to the mask. Sidekick When she and the other Titans visit the Batcave with Robin, she tries on a Batgirl costume, which causes Robin to drool and stare in awe. She wears a black suit with bat ears and a cape with a yellow belt, boots, gloves with a yellow Batman emblem on it. Due to the mask, her hair is fixed into a single ponytail. Nose Mouth When Raven embraces her demon side and starts tormenting her teammates, she makes Starfire have huge poofy blonde hair, much to Starfire's horror. Mr. Butt Because of Starfire's mean older sister, Blackfire , Starfire is sent to space prison and during the course of a few weeks (or days) she changed how she looks. Starfire shaved off most of her black hair, wore a orange jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, and had numerous tattoos with buff arms. Personality Starfire is an optimistic, eager, and fearless girl who loves to see the joy around her (much to the opposite of Raven). She is very kind and is known for telling the truth unless it is to help a friend. In Ghostboy, she tells Robin a lie to keep Ghost Beast Boy a secret. The show likes to play with the idea of Starfire being "bad": in Starliar, Beast Boy teaches her how to lie, and she is challenged to be a villain and enemy to the Titans in Starfire The Terrible, and even becomes partially evil in Mr. Butt. Starfire can be naive to a point; in Ghostboy, she believed Mr. Butt While Starfire is kind, she can also be merciless. She will not hesitate to destroy everything in front of her when she is angry, as seen on La Larva de Amor, when the Titans lost Silkie for a time, or in Second Christmas when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven deceived her into believing an imaginary holiday. Starfire has a generous personality because while she tries to learn Earth customs, she would share aspects of her own Tamaranean culture with the Titans. As seen in Missing where she offers Robin some zorkarberries, she occasionally offers alien food that she enjoys to the Titans, though they often kindly refuse. She also tends to bring up certain aspects of her people's lifestyle: in Staff Meeting, Starfire supports Robin's fetish-like bond with his staff by reasoning that some Tamaraneans bond with inanimate objects too. A prime example of Starfire's personality is seen in Breakfast Cheese, where she attempts to teach the other Titans the art of using compassion and friendship instead of violence and aggression to win battles. She doesn't completely understand the English language. She doesn't often use contractions (don't, they've, etc.) and often misquotes sayings and idioms. For example, she combined "locomotive" and "commotion" to say "What is all the locomotion about?" instead of "What is all the commotion about?" or says "the night of the girls!" instead of "girl's night out." Her unique form of speech characterizes her as the immigrant of the group. Starfire is often amazed by mundane Earth. She is very kind going out of her way to make Robin happy by acting as a villan for him in Starfire the Terrible. She is also superficial about her looks as seen in Legendary Sandwhich when she fights a monster outerspace and gets her hair cut off much to her anger. Powers and Abilities Starfire's powers derive from her Tamaranean biology. Like Kryptonians (for example, Superman), Tamaraneans are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light into superhuman abilities. The Tamaranean powers are also fueled by emotions. *'Superhuman Strength:' She was strong enough to break a wall. She is also one of strongest Titans on the team. Able to easily catch the couch that Cyborg threw at her in Nose Mouth. *'Flight:' She can fly. In the Original show, she could fly when she had unbridled joy, though, it may not be this way in this show, as she is seen flying more than walking. *'Immense speed:' Her flight may be faster than light, since she is capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time as seen in Gorilla. *'Moderate Invulnerability:' She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human. For example, she has been crushed in No Power and Be Mine and was very close to fine. *'Space survivability:' As seen in Legendary Sandwich, she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. *'Starbolt:' She can shoot green starbolts from her hands. As seen in some episodes, the starbolts can create fire. *'Starblast:' She shoots lightning-like green energy that creates an explosion. *'Eyebeams:' She can shoot powerful laser-beams from her eyes. *'Starbolt rain:' She summons many starbolts to harm the other Titans in La Larva de Amor. *'Detective Skils:' She solved a mystery all by herself in I See You. Relationships Cuddles Robin has a huge crush on Starfire and it's hinted that she likes him back, although it is never confirmed. In The Date, she was willing to go on a date with Robin, but had already agreed to go out with Speedy. Robin sabotaged their date and she got mad at him and punched him. In Driver's Ed, while the others (including Starfire) teased and laughed at Robin's results of his driving test, Starfire comforted Robin ("It is okay, Robin. Everyone fails the test of driving." though it doesn't help). Then in Hey Pizza! Robin had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or a community pool (probably see Starfire in a bikini and rubbing sunscreen on her). His crush on her made it hard for him to decide. He ended up building the senior center, but Starfire was willing to model the bikini for him anyways. The bikini ended up being for Silkie, much to Robin's disgust. It could either be that Starfire was messing with Robin's feelings, or most likely because she really didn't know that bikinis are for people and not pets (her naivety of Earth culture). In Colors of Raven when Robin and Starfire are chasing Raven's emotions, Robin was about to kiss Raven's passion (with the idea of putting the emotion inside the prisma) but Starfire interrupted the kiss, hinting that she thinks it should be her and Robin kissing. In Starfire the Terrible, it is revealed that Starfire does have feelings for Robin, as she shows up about to give him flowers but to her jealousy, he is pretending to kiss the moon. In the same episode, she really wanted to be Robin's nemesis so that he would feel better and feel like a "true" hero. In Breakfast Cheese, she is elated to see Robin using a means of peace, via flowers, to defeat his enemies, just like she had taught him and the other Titans. Overall, they seem to be close friends, but their romantic relationship hasn't evolved. Yet, in Be Mine she accepts Robin when he asks her to be his Valentine. Then at the Valentines dance, Starfire gives Robin a little kiss on the cheek, much to his elation. Her actual feelings for Robin remain unknown after she said she loved him like "the brother." Also, in Uncle Jokes, she finds comfort in Robin's arms after Beast Boy and Cyborg kicked her out of their comedic trio. In Grandma Voice she becomes very alert when Robin falls through the window. In many episodes she is seen with a Robin doll on her bed but this could be because she has alot of superhero dolls. In the episode Puppets, Whaaaaat?, at the end after once again the Titans call him a freak for playing his puppets and making kissing sounds thus leaving, Starfire remained at the doorway watching even after the others left. In I See You, Robin brings Starfire on a criminal watch (aka "stakeout") which is actually just a trick to get her to kiss him. She never kisses him, but they do find Dr. Light and defeat him. Afterwards, Robin admits to Starfire that the whole thing was a trick to get her to kiss him. She then becomes very angry at him, but Robin quickly redeems himself by saying she turned out to be a great detective. After that she becomes happy. Diaper Warrior Starfire and Raven are good friends. In Dog Hand, Starfire says to Raven's father, redundantly, that she is Raven's best female friend within the Teen Titans. Starfire is often extremely friendly to Raven, but Raven is generally not interested. She frequently tries to reject Starfire, but usually not in a mean way, she just wants to be left alone. Even when she does try to be a little mean, Starfire doesn't understand because of her naivety of Earth culture. However, in Girl's Night Out, despite her initial reluctance to join, Raven joins Starfire and Jinx in a girl's night out and they all have a really good time. In Artful Dodgers, they sing a duet "Team Titans" (spoofed off the original "Teen Titans" theme song, yet shorter and with different animations.) At the end of Colors of Raven Starfire gave a little speech about Raven, how it is possible under that "dark" appearance could exist a mix of happy, scared, loving, angry and lazy emotions inside. As well in that episode Raven happy side spend time with Starfire (and Cyborg) the most. Lilly The Cute Girl Beast Boy's street-wise personality makes him the polar opposite of Starfire. Even though they are good friends Beast Boy has a habit to manipulate her to his advantage. He has also pranks her, most notably in Ghost Boy because Starfire is the only one that's native enough to fall for his pranks. The two also practiced lying to the other Titans throughout the episode Starliar resulting in the Titans attacking each other out of anger. However Starfire keeps a friendly demeanor with him. They both have a similar personality of being positive, fun-loving, and native but Starfire is more mature than him. In Uncle Jokes he teaches her with Cyborg's help, the art of comedy. When forced to kick her out, he seemed heart-broken-''ish''. Catbug Starfire and Cyborg are good friends. They do not talk much, but have been confronted, like in Starliar. It was shown in Terra-ized that she and Cyborg enjoy watching morning talkshows together. Starfire is usually willing to play along in Cyborg's silly games and dances (She sang along in the "So Wrong" song, and participated in the Meatball Parties he threw). In Uncle Jokes, she also sang along in the Uncle Jokes song. When forced to kick her out of the comedic trio, Cyborg was seen crying. Petunia As seen in The Date, Starfire may had interest in Speedy because she said Robin and him are alike.There is proof of this is when Robin asked her if they could go out, she said: "I would love to, but I can't. Speedy has already asked me." Knowing her personality, she wouldn't care about who asked first, (who was Speedy) and accepted Speedy's invite. In Starliar, Speedy is somewhat shown to still be interested in Starfire, as he was part of the main group (the Titans East) who invited people to their big annual dance party, and Starfire was the only Titan to originally be invited to the party. Jasmine Bradinsten Starfire and Jinx are frenemies. In the episode Girl's Night Out, Starfire's plan was to free Jinx from prison so she, Raven and Jinx could have a crazy Girls Night Out. When Jinx was freed, Starfire says that if she tries to escape she will blast her into particles as she suspects she will try to run away. Starfire admits that Jinx knows how to bring the fun. She then frees her from the shackles that prevent her from using her powers and enjoys the night with her. When the police catch the girls and are put in the Juvenile Correction Facility, Jinx says that Starfire has even more crazy than her and softens them up after the night out. Starfire then plans to have another Girl's Night Out as she had loads of fun with Jinx. They are friends, but are also enemies by the code. Episodes focusing on Starfire *The Date *Girl's Night Out *Parasite *Starliar *Starfire The Terrible *Second Christmas *Breakfast Cheese *Uncle Jokes *Missing *Dreams *Mr. Butt *I See You Trivia *Her earth name is an English translation of her Tamaranean name (Koriand'r) with "Kori" meaning "Star" and "and'r" meaning "fire." *All of her powers are derived from her Tamaranean biology, similar to the original series but different from the comics. This is done by the writers of the original series to censor comic book Starfire's R-rated origin. To keep it simple (and to censor it still), only some of her powers are from her Tamaranean biology in the comics, like her flight and the rest came from experimentation like her starbolts. *Starfire will become very violent when she gets mad, as seen in La Larva de Amor, she brutally attacks the other Titans when they lost Silkie, also when the Sandwich Guardian ruined her hair in Legendary Sandwich. This is the very same when she becomes sad upon losing something precious to her, like Silkie in Missing. *When angered, she swears in Tamaranean (her home planet's language): "glorborger!" in Laundry Day, "clorbag valbernielk!" and "krebble-nebbits!" in Ghost Boy. *Ignorant of what kind of species Silkie is, Starfire refers to him as "a silkie" or "the silkie". However, no other Titans have commented on his species. It is worth noting that, in the original series, Silkie was a mutated moth created by Killer Moth. *Her hair is far longer in this show, down to her ankles, compared to her waist-length hair from the original show. This may be an attempt at the original Starfire's image from the comics. She also appears to be attached to her hairstyle, and will react suddenly if anything happens to it: she gets angry if it's cut or burnt in Legendary Sandwich, or terrified if it's a different color and in Nose Mouth. *As of Girl's Night Out, Starfire has a criminal record. This could be a reference to the original series episode Sisters, where she was framed by her evil older sister Blackfire for stealing a necklace off another planet. *In Gorilla, it is shown that Starfire can move so fast that she can break the fabric of time and space. *It is shown in Dog Hand that she has an interest to speak like an Earth teenager. *Starfire is very naive, as shown in Ghost Boy as she believed Beast Boy was a ghost. *As seen in Laundry Day, Starfire does not know how to properly sew. However, in Gorilla and Meatball Party, she apparently does know how to knit, and in Starfire the Terrible, she was able to sew (in her own unique way) a villain's costume. *Blackfire (Komand'r) is Starfire's evil sister. It is currently unknown if she has a brother named Wildfire, since there was an original comic of the Teen Titans series (also entitled Teen Titans Go!) about a brother of Starfire named Wildfire (Ryand'r). *Her flight and eyebeam is similar to the powers of Jet Ray, an alien from the Ben 10 series. *Starfire always has a reputation for always telling the truth shown in Staff Meeting and Starliar; however, in Starliar she always winks when she lies. *Starfire also has a liking for meatloaf in Super Robin. *In the original show, she had a grayish-violet tongue. in this show, she has a pink one. *Just like in the original series and its comic line, her "puppy-dog look" is very effective in getting what she wants from her friends. *Whenever she is confused or requires advice, like in Girls Night Out or Missing, she looks up to Raven. This role was taken by her looking up to Robin in the original series. *In I See You, it is revealed by Robin, that she has a strawberry scent. Quotes The quotes for Starfire can be found here. Gallery The gallery for Starfire can be viewed here. link title Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Voiced by David Hornsby